


The Adventures of Sir Ivan

by Kazoo (thegoldenkazoo), thegoldenkazoo



Category: NormalBoots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoldenkazoo/pseuds/Kazoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoldenkazoo/pseuds/thegoldenkazoo
Summary: A young man grows up in one of the world's most peaceful villages. Along with his younger brother, he does work for his family and tends to the animals.This doesn't last much longer though.After an attack is placed on the village, Stewart must learn that sometimes being a hero isn't always optional.Attention: This story has nothing to do with the HC series. It merely includes some of the characters. This is based off the alter ego Stewart had in an old series called Not The Normals when he and his brother were teenagers.CHAPTERS ARE UPDATED EVERY WEEK!





	1. Chapter 1

Fields beyond fields. Each strand of grass danced in the wind. The clear blue sky shone on the land, the light reflecting off the greenery below. There was barely a cloud, the sunlight dazzling onto the surface. Tall forests approached from the east, while the endless fields continued to the west, as far as the eye could see. A large canyon split through the land, a giant lake at one end shimmered in the light. The connection between the lake and the canyon was blocked off by a dam. Nearby the forest, a small, secluded village stood. Less than twenty homes, and small simple bridges passed over streams. The majority of nearby field was vacant, only being occupied by a few crop gardens. A large bridge crossed over the canyon, a small stable set up next to it. 

At that stable, sat a young man. Probably just over seventeen, with neatly trimmed stubble around his chin. He wore old, worn overalls, a stained white shirt and farm boots. His fingers plucked at the old strings of the stable’s guitar. A few people around him sat and watched, some even joined in with their own instruments. A few villagers passed by on horseback, and boarded their horses. The horses were kept in small pens at the back of the stable. A large, fenced area wrapped around the small place, where horses could walk around freely. Small tapestries with sheep, cows and other farm animals embroidered on them hung from the rafters of the stable, decorating the place with a variety of colours. Old lamp posts rose from the ground, and would be turned on in the evening. 

“Stewart!” The boy stopped playing the guitar, and turned his head to the voice. It was from over the hill, his mother was standing there waving at him.   
“Come on, sweetie! You and your brother have work to do!”   
Stewart handed the guitar to one of the people working at the stable, and jogged up to his mother.  
“Hi, Mom.”, he greeted. “What can I help with?”  
“Remember? You and Austin agreed to take the crops to the other town?”, she gave him a smile.   
“Oh, right. Sorry, I got a little distracted.”, he chuckled.   
“That’s alright. At least you’re awake, your brother hasn’t even gotten out of bed yet. Wake him up and get going.”   
His mother walked back towards their house, which was on the far side of the village. His dad was out working in the garden. Stewart walked ahead of her and opened his front door.   
“Austin! Austin, come on we’ve got to go deliver the crops to Tristitia!”   
A groan came from his brother’s bedroom, and he heard the sound of blankets shuffling.  
“Are you getting up?”, Stewart asked.   
“Yeah, I’ll be out in a minute.”   
Stewart closed the door and brushed off his overalls. He headed around the house. Unlike most of the people in the village, their family didn’t use the stable to board their steeds. They had enough room at the back of the house for a few horses to live. Their father had made a small overhang to keep the animals dry and out of the rain. Stewart and Austin had helped him make it when they were little. Well, more like cut wood improperly and hammered nails in crooked, but it was the thought that counted. Stewart opened one of the gates and said hello to his steed. He was the only person in town without a horse. Instead he had a stag. The deer’s name was Apollo, and his antlers were huge and almost symmetrical. Which was a little strange since no deer’s antlers are exactly the same. But, Stewart loved him regardless. He was agile, strong, but most importantly, gentle. Stewart untied Apollo from his lead and placed the small blanket over his back. Apollo didn’t fit in any horse saddles, so they had to improvise.  
“You ready to go, boy?”   
Apollo just snorted.  
“Let me grab my axe, and then we’re set.”   
Apollo also was incapable of pulling the cart of crops, and that job was often left to Austin’s horse, Luka. Stewart mounted his deer, and they started off. Luka was also a lot faster than Apollo, so Austin would easily catch up with Stewart. 

The wind breezed past Stewart as Apollo ran across the fields. They approached the forest, the shade of the trees washing over them. Stewart smiled as they headed down the trial to the other town. He loved the smell of the leaves, the sap and just the forest in general. He took a deep breath in and pat Apollo on the rear, making the deer pick up speed. They leaped over streams and swerved around fallen trees, Stewart smiling all the while. The outdoors felt magical to him, the occasional seep of sunlight shining into the woods, the small chirps of birds in the pine trees. It was all amazing. Apollo liked being in the forest too, probably since it was part of origins. 

Back at the farm, Austin rolled his eyes as he noticed his brother had left without him. It was an expected occurrence, but the younger brother couldn’t help but smile.   
“Luka!”, he called.  
A neigh was heard from around the house, and Luka came trotting over.   
“Good boy!”, Austin dragged the cart of crops over and secured a saddle onto his horse. He put the bridle onto Luka and attached the cart onto him. He mounted Luka and headed off. 

Still in the mystical woods, Stewart had slowed down a bit. He watched the crows fly from tree to tree, and saw chipmunks chasing each other around. Apollo walked calmly on the trail. 

Cantering hooves approached from behind. Stewart turned around to see his brother shaking his head in mock anger. He just chuckled.   
“Keep up next time, Austin.”, Stewart mused.   
“Show off. Next time could you help out and haul the load? Instead of running off with Apollo.”, Austin strode next to Stew, and punched him playfully on the shoulder.   
Stewart just chuckled and faced back to the path. “You know Apollo can’t carry that kind of weight.”   
“Well, you can use Mom and Dad’s horse.”, Austin said.   
“But, Apollo’s the best!”, Stewart scratched his deer behind the ears.   
Austin, even though he was a little irritated, smiled at his older brother. He liked seeing him happy. It was like a sign of reassurance. That he was being a good sibling. 

Later, the forest ended, and the path continued across a field. After following the trail for a bit longer, the two brothers made their way into the village of Tristitia. A glorious waterfall fell from the mountains above the village, the water collecting at the bottom in a small lake.   
“This village never ceases to amaze me.”, Austin said.  
“It is pretty gorgeous.”, Stewart added,   
“Too bad we don’t here.”   
They rode up to the market, and dropped off the cart. Tristitia would drop off their side of the trade in the exact cart, returning it at the same time. The villagers thanked them and went back to work.   
“We should probably get going. I know we usually stay for a while, but it’s a little late.”, Stewart pointed out.   
“Fine.”, Austin slumped over to Luka and got on. 

They made it back late at night, their parents already asleep inside. Mom was in her room, sprawled on the blankets of their old rickety farm bed. Dad was on the worn out couch, snoring as loud as a jackhammer. Austin put a finger to his mouth and the two brothers snuck over to their respectful rooms. Stewart didn’t bother changing out of his work clothes, he was too tired and he wanted to go straight to bed. He got into the covers of his matress, pulled the quilts and blankets to his neck, and drifted into a nice, warm sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back. The real story events carry out, and some crazy things happen! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. For some reason the text wasn't going into the correct format, but I believe I fixed it.

Stewart got up late the next day. His parents didn’t mind, since he and Austin got back from their errand so late.  
Stew pulled himself out of bed and stretched, yawning awful loudly.  
“Stewart, are you up?”, a voice came from the room right of him.  
“I’ll be out in a minute Austin.”  
It was unusual for his younger brother to be up before him, but he didn’t question it.

As the outdoor air, swept upon Stewart, there was a strange sound coming from the lower parts of the village.  
Stewart walked down to investigate, and he noticed his village’s herd of sheep were all bunched together making sounds of worry. Stewart hoisted himself over the fence and carefully approached the sheep.  
“Hey, calm down. You guys okay?”  
They continued making noise until Stewart pet them. He stroked the wooly surface of their backs gently and gave them a pat.  
“See? Everything’s fine.”  
They stayed in a shivering bunch, but stopped bhaing.

That was weird. The sheep usually didn’t act like that. The village didn’t even use their meat so they didn’t have to worry about slaughters. The village merely used their wool to make coats and blankets.  
They might just be a little on edge.

“Stewart!”  
Austin’s voice brought Stew out of his thoughts and he jogged over to his brother.  
“Mom wants us to fill the pig trough, can you clean this old bucket out?”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
Stew took the dirty bucket and behind his house. An old water pump waited and he placed the bucket under the spout. He pressed the lever again and again as the water spilled out into the container.  
He was almost finished.

He stopped.  
He listened.  
Stewart heard the faint sound of screaming. It got louder and louder, when the world shook, and he was knocked down. His ears burned, and white noise seared around him.  
“Austin?”  
He tried to yell. He couldn't really tell if he was or not.  
Soon, his hearing returned and shrieks of terror and agony returned.  
Stewart hoisted himself up frantically and sped around the corner of the house.

The village was engulfed in flames. Never ending fire covered houses. Stewart sprinted down to find his brother, and was greeted with men and women fleeing for their lives.  
Explosions burst from homes as the fire met gas.  
“Run!”  
Someone called out to Stewart. His back was alive with severe burns.  
Stew knelt down and attempted to help the man stand, but his body went limp and he passed out in his arms.  
He took the unconscious man to the forest edge and lay him down.

“Austin! Austin!”, Stewart scanned the rest of the village in panic.  
A shadow flew over him, and more fire danced in front of him.  
A dragon.  
He always thought they were a myth, a mere rumour. But now, one was laying siege on the village, destroying everything, and everyone.  
The dragon itself wasn't visible, shrouded with smoke.  
“Austin?!”  
It seemed the beast heard him, because it started lowering itself from the sky, and landed right in front of Stewart. It bowed it's head before him and the boy stared into it's amber eyes.  
“Where’s my brother?”  
After the face off, the dragon turned around, and lifted his tail high. It came crashing down without warning, and it whacked Stewart across the stomach, sending him flying into a burnt house wall.

The world was fuzzy, each thing Stew tried to focus on turned blurry.  
“Stewart!”  
Upon hearing his name, his eyes attempted to adjust again. With more determination than the last time.  
“Stew!”  
Finally, his vision returned, and right in front of him, his younger brother was being cornered by the beast.  
“Hey! Don't touch him!”, the elder brother raced back over to the dragon.  
The giant monster grabbed Austin around the waist, and took off into the sky.  
“No! Stop!”  
He raced after the dragon.  
The dragon turned around mid flight and swooped over him, heading the opposite direction.  
The airborne menace flew above Stewart's home, and spewed flames on it until it was no longer visible.  
Stew stopped in his tracks and stared in horror. The house burned and burned. The wood roof caved in crashing down into ashes.  
Were mom and dad out?! What if they're still in?!  
Stew raced up to the home, smashing open the door to find the inside of the house engulfed. The ground wasn’t even visible through the debri and smoke.  
“Mom! Dad!”, Stewart coughed.  
The fire continued to burn, showing no mercy on the structure.  
Stewart ran back outside to see the dragon’s silhouette flying off over the canyon. He checked the back of the house. Apollo wasn’t there and neither was Luka.

As he sped past the burning stable, Stewart rushed over to the back. Dead horses scathed with burns lie on the ground.  
The bridge was gone, burned down into nothing. The only part remaining was the warped metal suspensions that held it above the gorge.  
Stewart shivered, before pulling himself onto the burning metal beams. It was too hot, and he couldn’t hold on with his hands.  
He rushed across towards the dragon, when it suddenly turned around and nosedived just grazing his hair. The air pushed him back, and Stewart fell off the suspensions, hitting the gorge walls.  
He tumbled down, his back being smashed and bruised.  
With a final crash he landed onto the hard stone of the bottom of the canyon.  
He drew air from between his teeth in pain, and tried to stand up.  
He couldn’t. There was no way.  
“Austin.”, he winced.  
Arms like jelly, he pulled himself to the wall and leaned against it.  
The dragon was almost out of sight within the clouds, the slight outline of Stewart’s younger brother being carried away.  
Stewart lay there.  
He was sure all hope was lost.  
The rest of the village had fled, the only people left were dead.  
Stew felt his eyes burn. He couldn’t tell whether it was from all the smoke, or from the tears starting to form in them. Probably a combination of the two.  
He sighed shakily, and passed out.

Stewart awoke to strange noises from above. It sounded like pots and pans clanging together, but a lot louder.  
He looked up.  
The bridge was breaking.  
“No! No, no, no!”, Stew dragged himself away with his arms as far as he could, when a big snapping sound happened, and the bridge started to fall.  
The metal beams descended all together and crashed into the wooden dam. The bridge hit the ground away from Stewart, but the wooden structure of the dam was smashed open, and soon, the raging water sped down the canyon.

Stewart felt energy rush through him and he started running down the enclosed gorge. He couldn’t beat the water, it was going to take him away.  
It was going to drown him.  
To suck him underneath and never let go.

The boy tripped on a rock on the canyon floor, and the water was already looming over him.  
With one final breath, Stewart braced himself for impact, and the water crashed down on top of him, sweeping him away down the canyon with it.  
He struggled against the water, but the current was too strong, shoving him into a stalagmite sticking out of the ground.  
He felt the air get knocked out of him, and he spun down the current, unconscious and limp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the true story begins. Saturday will be the debut of the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Paniola. The most peaceful and quiant little village in the world. Meet the first few characters and learn about their lives. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. More to come!


End file.
